Sailor Moon: Luna-(regresar al pasado de la reina serenity)
by yesandra01
Summary: En este fanfic me iré tiempo atrás,en el tiempo en el que la mama de serena (la reina serenity)conoce y vive un romance con el guerrero lunar(puse a el papa de serena como un guerrero por ser ella una guerrera o guardiana sailor)la que narra la historia es serena o la princesa serena, la cual solamente introduce a el lector a la historia de la reina serenity
SAILOR MOON

(TODOS LOS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS AQUÍ SON DE LA CREADORA NAOKO TAKEUCHI)

(EXEPTO GUERREROS,REYES,REINAS E HISTORIA)

"ALGUNAS PERSONAS CIERRAN SUS CORAZONES Y SENTIMIENTOS PARA NO SALIR LASTIMADAS O SIMPLEMENTE PARA ENCAJAR EN LA SOCIEDAD"

INTRODUCCION:

EN ESTA HISTORIA ME IRE AÑOS ATRÁS,MUCHO ANTES DE QUE SERENA TSUKINO(SAILOR MOON)NACIERA,ESTA HISTORIA TRATARA DE LA VIDA DE LA REINA SERENITY,ESPERO Y SEA DE SU AGRADO YA QUE ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ESCRIBO ESTO …...

CAPITULO 1-LUNA

Sailor Moon-Mi vida en la luna en mis primeros años fue hermosa. La luna era el planeta con mas paz en todo el universo ,todos teníamos la enseñanza que las tres principales esencias eran el "amor, amistad y justicia". Empezare a contar como era mi familia, mi padre era el principal guerrero de la luna llena, cuando fue presentado ante la reina el y mi madre sintió atracción uno a otro, pero una princesa esta ligada a una persona desde que abre y respira el aire de su planeta natal, sin embargo la persona que le asignaron a mi madre desapareció sin dejar rastro, así que desde ese momento mi mama estaba destinada a vivir sola ,mi padre como antes mencione era un guerrero fuerte pero era un hombre compasivo y con gran corazón, mientras que mi madre era muy recta, seria y escondía muy bien sus sentimientos, cualquiera diría que ella nunca encontraría el amor de verdad. Mi madre fue criada en medio de la alta sociedad, donde guardar la compostura y apariencia era indiscutiblemente necesaria, mi madre siendo una mujer bella y hermosa tenia muchos pretendientes, pero ninguno le llamaba la atención, hasta que apareció mi padre, el era el sucesor del guerrero Edgar, el principal general de los guerreros lunares ,vencedor de distintos planetas

( Némesis, el decimo planeta, y el planeta tierra), al morir mi abuelo, mi padre tuvo que ocupar su lugar en el ejercito como el General Mayor. Todo esto ocurrió un 22 de junio, en el cumpleaños de mi madre...

REINA: Serenity, date prisa, no dejes esperando a los invitados (se escuchaba un total silencio en el cuarto de la princesa Serenity y la reina vuelve a insistir tocando la puerta) Serenity ¿me escuchas? (era una mujer de cabello platinado y una belleza sinigual, ojos azules y una apariencia fuerte y firme)

SERENITY: Si madre, bajare enseguida( vestido blanco con dorado ,cabello blanco como la luna, ojos azules, labios rosas y semblante blando y compasivo)...si tan solo mi madre se enterara que estoy cansada de fingir frente a ellos( camina al balcón) es asombroso, desde aquí la tierra se ve hermosa, quisiera ir i conocerlo...también quisiera saber por que se le es asignado el sobrenombre de "El planeta prospero" (desilusionada) Serenity pero que cosas dices,(pone su expresión fría) eso jamás pasara, una princesa no debe salir de su planeta natal.

(en el baile la reina daba un discurso)

REINA: Muchas gracias por asistir hoy a la luna, este es un día muy especial ya que es el cumpleaños de la princesa Serenity (Serenity se para de su asiento hace una reverencia y toma asiento) pero antes de continuar con la celebracion ,anunciaremos al nuevo general mayor, como todos sabemos, el General Edgar ha caído frente a las fuerzas de Némesis ,sin embargo su hijo combatió a Némesis y así pudimos triunfar( Serenity tenia un semblante frio, y muy dentro de ella ya quería que todo eso terminara)bien, hagan pasar a los guerreros que pelearon contra Némesis (entraron todos los guerreros y al final entran al par 5 guerreros, ellos representaban los 5 primeros planetas)Guerrero de mercurio (este da un paso al frente y se inca) de venus (da un paso al frente y se inca) guerrero de marte (da un paso al frente y se inca) y guerrero de Júpiter (da un paso al frente y se inca) la luna agradece que hayan peleado firmemente por la luna y a la vez representar fiel y fuertemente el resplandor de sus respectivos planetas de nacimiento, en este día honraremos al guerrero Edgar, a su memoria todos guardaremos un minuto de silencio (las luces del gran salón bajan de intensidad y tanto reina como princesa suben unas escaleras que llegaban a una capsula lunar)

REINA:(mientras subían las escaleras le susurra a su hija)escúchame, no quiero ninguna equivocación tuya, me escuchaste(la princesa solamente asiente)

(al llegar a la capsula lunar tanto reina como hija hacen brillar sus semillas estelares y la reina saca el cristal lunar y este resplandece, era un resplandor muy fuerte y de color dorado ,la princesa sube los últimos 10 escalones y llega a un marco el cual tenia la foto del guerrero y jala un listón que deja caer una cortina negra pero transparente, hecho esto tanto princesa como reina bajan asta su trono y la princesa dice un discurso )

Princesa Serenity: procederemos a nombrar al sucesor del guerrero Edgar y aprovecho para recordarles a los familiares que tendrán derecho de subir esas escaleras para llegar a los restos de este guerrero, pero tendrán que avisarnos a mi madre o a mi cuando lo quieran hacer (se escucharon muchos susurros en el salón, los cuales incomodaron a la princesa) todo esto lo hacemos por la seguridad, así que tanto mi madre como yo esperamos que ustedes nos puedan comprender

REINA: El nuevo guerrero lunar será, Esteban, el hijo del guerrero Edgar, por favor de un paso al frente

ESTEBAN:( tenia una armadura plateada con el emblema de la luna creciente en su pecho y capa azul) Reina me pongo a su servicio

REINA: La luna esta sorprendida de la forma en la que actuaste contra las fuerzas de Némesis

Princesa serenity:*piensa :de la forma en la que actuó contra el planeta Némesis? , pues que tanto hizo*

ESTEBAN:(cabello dorado, ojos azules y piel clara) fue un gusto para mi haber ayudado a la luna llena (veía de reojo a la princesa y ella sentía su mirada)

Princesa serenity: *piensa: aghhh que atrevido por que me ve de esa forma, creo que solamente lo ignorare*(aparta la vista del guerrero a donde estaban los invitados pero se sentía extraña)

REINA :serenity( ella voltea)podrías hacer la anunciación por favor?

Princesa serenity: por supuesto madre (se acerca a ella y coge la espada lunar) *piensa :diosa lunar, ayúdame* ( pone la espada en el hombro de esteban y este baja la cabeza, pero siente los nervios de la princesa)A partir de hoy cuando te presentes con alguien superior a ti o en algún planeta diferente dirás" soy el guerrero esteban, protector del planeta lunar" (coloca la espada en el hombro contrario) Esteban, prometes defender a la luna contra las personas que la quieran destruir (esteban agarra la espada y la besa, todos incluyendo guerreros, reyes, y princesas (sobre todo la princesa serenity) se sorprendieron ante este incidente)

ESTEBAN :no solamente prometo defender y proteger la luna, sino también a la persona que sea la guía de ella (le sonríe a la princesa)

Princesa serenity: (ruborizada) muy bien, te nombro guerrero lunar...

TO BE CONTINUED...

ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO


End file.
